


Tsukki and his Sasuke

by mytsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Naruto fandom - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos, Tsukishima Kei is a Nerd, contains spoiler for Naruto Shippuden and Avatar the Last Airbender lol, kurotsukiexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: It’s good to know what’ll be the first thing your soulmate would tell you, but for Kei—he doesn’t want to meet his, for he’s sure he’ll kill his soulmate if he did.Because his soulmate is a fcking 'spoiler alert' of his favorite manga.(soulmate au tattoo)





	Tsukki and his Sasuke

**Author's Note:**

> heyoo i am alive   
> lol. this is for my kurotsuki exchange fanfic for essrambles @tumblr ! I hope they'll like this :3  
> i tried with the comedy and all OTL I hope I still got it HAHA  
> ALSO IF U HAVEN'T read Naruto Shippuden or Avatar the Last Airbender. Please be warned for spoilers thank.
> 
> Enjoy !  
> thank to my friend for beta-ing my work. Love u Dan :3

Tsukishima Kei was not a fan of tattoos, especially long ass tattoos that your supposed soulmate for life would say for the first time you meet.

Well, it’s good to know what’ll be the first thing your soulmate would tell you, but for Kei—he doesn’t want to meet his, for he’s sure he’ll kill his soulmate if he did.

Because that motherfucker spoiled him.

It all started when Kei was about to have his 16th birthday the next day. His brother, Akiteru, was giving him speeches about soulmates that he doesn’t really care about, really; he’s 15, he’s a boy, and he doesn’t give a shit about soulmates.

“Aki-ni, I get it, now will you please leave?”

“I’m just saying, if your soulmate is a boy, It’ll be fine,”

“Wait? I can have a boy as a soulmate?” When Akiteru nodded, Kei just sighed and resumed reading.

“Whatever, will you now go?”

“Okay, okay. Anyway, what do you want as a gift?” When Kei heard that, his head immediately looked up at his brother, excitement was evident on his face that it made Akiteru chuckle.

“More manga?” Kei suggested and Akiteru nodded. “Hmm, you’re quite addicted to _Naruto_ , huh? Wasn’t that famous like years ago?”

“Yeah, and nothing’s wrong with me wanting to keep up again,”

“Want me to tell you what would happen in _Naruto_ Shippuden?” Akiteru smirked as Kei pouted and explained to Akiteru that he was still reading the last chapters of _Naruto._

“Okay, okay,” Akiteru grinned before closing the door, thinking of where to buy the said manga.

Kei was so excited about his birthday because he knew his brother would really buy him mangas.

And as time went by, it was night time when Kei was reading peacefully, enjoying the fighting scene he was reading.

He was so absorbed in reading that he didn’t notice the time, few more seconds before his birthday.

Suddenly, a faint burning sensation on his left shoulder made Kei stop for a while, his eyes staring on the wall in front of him as the burning feeling continued before it stopped.

Kei’s heart was beating fast, a little afraid to look at his newly formed tattoo, but also a little excited. The blond took a deep breath, closing his book before pulling the collar of his shirt—

 

 

“Nice serve!” One of his teammates shouted, all of their eyes on the ball as it was hit by Tanaka, “Come on push it!” When Sugawara sets off the ball, Hinata came running before hitting it with all his might. Unfortunately, Kei blocked him, the small lad cursing in the process.

“Okay, guys! Take a break,” Their coach announced, clapping on Kageyama’s back, and the boys went on with their own errands.

Yamaguchi, Kei’s best friend, went up to him, all giddy and excited. “I can’t wait for next week!”

“Yamaguchi, shut up,” Yamaguchi just grinned, handing Kei his own water bottle. “It’s my first time going to a convention, and I read some forums about it last night!”

“I don’t know if I‘d be able to go,” Kei tried his best to ignore the glare his friend was giving him, but it was too strong—like Sugawara senpai’s glare strong.

“Tsukki! We talked about this a month ago,” The tall blond didn’t reply, and instead chose to sit down and rest while they waited for their practice to start.

“I told Aki niichan about it!”  

“Ah…” In all honesty, Kei just wanted to tease his friend. His brother also bribed him about going to Tokyo. He said he should go so he could see what Tokyo can offer, and he also promised to give him some money. Kei doesn’t really have a problem with buying things, but a little income wasn’t bad.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi took a seat beside him as Kei drank from his bottle. “It’s a gathering, there will be booths and stuff you can buy!”

“I don’t have much money,” Kei lied and wiped away the sweat on his forehead. The latter only sighed, obviously tired in convincing him, but Kei knew Yamaguchi won’t give up.

“It’s not just about buying merch, it’s about getting to know others. Especially with the same hobby,” Yamaguchi was really persistent and Kei sometimes hated him for that. Yamaguchi was like his brother, annoying but at the same time he trusts that he knows what’s good for him.

The blond released a tired sigh, stretching his arms a little. “Fine, I’ll think about it.”

“Tsukki, are you still disappointed about _Naruto_?”

Kei’s heart jumped a little, the memory of the said manga was still fresh in his heart, mind, and soul. He loved the _Naruto_ series so much, but a certain someone ruined it for him.

However, he managed to catch up even though he kind of knew how things would go.

Plus, he’s sad about _Naruto_ , Kei thought, _Naruto_ doesn’t deserve more pain.

“Not talking about that,”

“You can still continue reading it you know,” Yamaguchi drank from his bottle and gave Kei time to think about everything—everything _Naruto_ and soulmates.

“I heard _Naruto_ Shippuden just finished last week,”

“I’m still reading it… Maybe whenever I have time,” Yamaguchi just nodded. Time, they have plenty, Kei just doesn’t want to admit he was spoiled from the plot.

“Not my fault your soulmate is a talker,” Kei glared at his friend but the other remained unaffected, closed his water bottle and released a contented sigh.

Yamaguchi remembered the day Kei got his tattoo. He called him and a panicked Kei answered.

 

_“It doesn’t make sense!”_

_“Wha—Happy birthday?”_

_“Why would he die? What about Naruto? Why? Who is Pain?”_

_“Tsukki?”_

_“My fucking soulmate spoiled Naruto Shippuden for me,”_

“Come on Tsukki! Next week okay?” Yamaguchi grinned at him, trying hard not to laugh. “I heard there are booths for figurines.”

Before Kei could answer, their coach blew the whistle and practice resumed.

 

~

 

Kei hated everyone. Also Yamaguchi, but he hated him less.

He hated everyone because the place was crowded, meaning skinship was present and Kei hated that. Two, he hated Yamaguchi since he suddenly disappeared, and also because Yamaguchi drew some whiskers on his cheek, claiming he looked like a low cost cosplayed Naruto.

With a sigh, Kei continued to walk through the crowd, stopping by at some booths that was interesting. For a while, he was getting tired of walking until he found a booth that was interesting enough for him to squeeze through.

There he saw a full set of _Naruto_ Shippuden manga, all brand new than the ones he already had. There were also some figurines below. He grabbed one book and browsed the pages carefully, his hands tingling of want to buy the manga but sadly, he put the book back where it belonged. His heart was still disappointed as his hand automatically went to his shoulder where his tattoo lies.

However, something caught his attention.

With utmost care and gentleness, Kei picked up a Naruto and Jiraiya keychain, amazed by the details of the toy—from the hair, the face, and the clothing.

Then someone cleared their throat.

_“Too bad Jiraiya died huh? Pain was a pain-in-the-ass”_

 

Kei’s breath hitched. He was frozen, ears ringing, and heart beating.

All of his thoughts came jumbling up when he heard that voice—but then he frowned.

He frowned as he looked at the source of that voice—to where he was spoiled from his favorite anime.

And he can’t fucking believe it, it’s Sasuke—that mother fucker was Sasuke—and he’s with Kaneki Ken from Tokyo Ghoul, only that he has black and white hair that was sticking up.

 

“ _Fuck off, Sasuke”_

 

Both cosplayers were stunned at the sudden outburst but the said character, Sasuke, quickly recovered.

“Oh, wow, my _Naruto_ seemed so pissed off,”

Now it was time for Kei to be shocked. He puts down the keychain down, still shooting daggers at the cosplayer before him.

“You!”

“Wait, your whiskers are a little smudged,” The Sasuke cosplayer reached up to his cheeks, brushing away on the melting whiskers. That Sasuke was grinning all the time, and Kei was sure his cheeks were flushed red.

Also his smirk pissed him off so much.

“There, looking cute.”

“I hate you, do you know that?”

“Wha—”

“You!! You freaking spoiler!” Kei pointed at him and the Sasuke cosplayer wanted to swat the hand away but he just can’t, he got a feeling that he would die on the spot if he did.

“Hey, hey now, what are you saying—” The Sasuke cosplayer sweated nervously. They were gaining a crowd, and he was sure that both of them don’t like the attention they were gaining.

“Bro, I think you should talk somewhere,” That Kaneki Kun spoke suddenly and the Sasuke cosplayer nodded.

Kei gasped as ‘Sasuke’ took hold of his shoulders and pushed him away from the crowd, leaving his Kaneki Kun friend alone. They went to a corner where they knew no one would look at them, and Kei was still struggling in his hold.

“Hey, stop, what did I do?”

“You spoiled _Naruto_ for me! Now I can’t read it anymore because—because it’s saddening to know how things would go!” All of Kei’s frustration since childhood came pouring out. Okay he admits—he can’t get over the fact that he was spoiled.

“Huh?”

“Jiraiya! It doesn’t make sense when I had my tattoo! So many questions knowing Jiraiya would die. That’s a big fucking blow in the face,”

“Tattoo…”

“And I can’t believe you’re my soulmate,”

“Soulmate?”

Kei and the Sasuke cosplayer’s eyes widen in realization, both too consumed on what’s happening right now that they forgot about tattoos and soulmates.

They forgot that they both uttered one another’s tattoo.

Quickly, the Sasuke cosplayer pulled his costume down, showing Kei the tattoo he has on his chest, below his collarbone. The same position where Kei has his tattoo.

_“Fuck off, Sasuke”_

“Fuck,”

“So that’s why I had the urge to cosplay Sasuke…” The other grinned, “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou,”

“I still hate you. You ruined my childhood. That part wasn’t even written yet, I don’t know who Pain was. He wasn’t introduced but no, it’s my tattoo. I was still reading the part where they saw Sasuke again!”

Kuroo was all smiles. Happy that he met his soulmate, and a little happy that he’s kind of feisty.

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” Kuroo tried again, bringing his hand out. The blond huffed, completely flustered at the sudden outburst and the meeting.

“Tsukishima Kei…” He managed to murmur through his pout, arms crossed over his chest as he looked away, not meeting the cosplayer’s tantalizing sharingan eyes. Kuroo just chuckled as he took Kei’s hand, holding it with utmost care.

“Tsukishima Kei…” Kuroo repeated his name under his breath, eyes still observing every feature of his soulmate. . It was mixed emotions, he was happy, excited, and nervous—Kuroo can feel that he’s sweating and that he needed to say something to make things less awkward. “Well, at least your tattoo doesn’t have the word ‘fuck’ on it.”

It’s too good to be true, Kei was almost carried away with his smile, his charm, and how smooth Kuroo was, however, Kuroo chose to ruin it all.

“Well damn, my tattoo has a goddamn lame ass pun,”

“Wow, I hit a jackpot, Bo”

 

~*~

Kei hated everyone. Also, Kuroo, but he kind of feels embarrassed at how Kuroo has his arm around his shoulder.

It was kind of heavy, but it’s surprisingly warm.

After the meeting your soulmate incident, Kei wanted to get away from him but Kuroo insisted they should roam around together, after all, they were soulmates.

“I am with a friend,”

“Then let us find your friend,”

“Where’s your Kaneki Ken friend?”

“Don’t mind him, we’ll meet up at 5,” Kei was about to reply back when Kuroo suddenly stopped and ran towards a cosplayer.

“May I take a selfie with you?” Kuroo asked the ‘Zuko’ cosplayer and they nodded, Kuroo excitedly posed beside him and Kei found it all silly.

 After a while, Kuroo returned to Kei’s side, all smiles. “Man, their cosplay is so awesome,”

“Hm…” Kei nodded and they continued to walk.

“Though I like _Aang_ more I guess,” Kuroo commented.

“Well, Zuko switched side so I’m good with Zuko,”

Kuroo stopped walking and it took Kei a moment to realize Kuroo was left behind. “Kuroo-san?” He called out, he felt a little worried especially how Kuroo’s face was contorted.

He looked so shocked, and—

“Oh no, you didn’t TsukkI!”

“What?”

“You… you,” Kuroo sighed out dejectedly, almost wanting to cry and Kei has no idea why. Kei walked up to his soulmate, raising his brow at him. “What happened?”

Kuroo mumbled something under his breath, it irks Kei a little bit.

“I can’t hear you, Kuroo-san,”

“You ruined…”

“What?”

“I haven’t finished watching Avatar the Last Airbender okay!?”

Kei was stunned for a while before erupting in laughter, hands coming up to cover his mouth ad his eyes glanced teasingly at Kuroo, “R-really?” He managed to say between laughter.

And well, Kuroo doesn’t mind.

He does mind but seeing his soulmate laugh was wow!

**Author's Note:**

> You made it. Thank you !  
> Also, hinting with the Avatar TLAB, I might make a ATLAB AU :D
> 
> Thank you and comment your thoughts!  
> <3


End file.
